


Kiss me (this feels like falling in love)

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Biting, Boys Kissing, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit, First Kiss, Hickeys, I'm sorry I'm sure I'm forgetting a tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Eddie Diaz, Post-Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, make out, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: They met in a firehouse. They became friends. They fell in love. And this, is their story.Eddie and Buck love story through their kisses.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Kiss me (this feels like falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superpennyable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/gifts), [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/gifts).

> As we are under quarantine in my country I was scrolling down and found this beautiful and amazing post in tumblr. So I decided to write something out of my comfort zone... kisses! 
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Also thank you Superpennyable and RavensCAT for your help. Without you this would not have been possible ^^

_Prompt - Heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close giving in._

He had known when they met. The reason he had been so protective, so grumpy against him. He had known it. The first time he’s seen him, something in Buck’s heart told him he was going to fall for him.

It took him a while to warm up to Eddie. He was brave and smart, with the body of a Greek god and those beautiful hazel eyes that made him feel flustered. He was an army doc, and fitted in the firehouse since day one.

So, Buck feared. He didn’t want to open his heart again, he didn’t want this stranger waltzing into his house and his family. Allowing him to see his heart and have it broken again. But the animosity was short-lived because saving the life of a guy who had a grenade stuck in his leg changes one’s point of view.

Something switched between them, and they became inseparable.

In the field they were a well-oiled machine that worked seamlessly, reading each other as if they read each other’s thoughts. Out the field, enjoying their free time together and with Chris, helping and cheering each other.

It had been gradual. Slow. Silent. Day by day.

His heart had told him he was going to fall and he didn’t listen. He fell hard without caring that Eddie was in love with his “still-wife”, no matter that he was “straight”. No matter he loved Christopher and Eddie was his best friend.

He didn’t care. Chris brightened his days with that smile of his, and Eddie's mere presence by his side made him feel at ease with the world. After the year they had, Buck was happy to just have them in his life.

But the Christmas shift happened, much to Bobby’s despair and their disappointment.

He knew Eddie had been planning on making this Christmas memorable for Chris, after everything that happened last year including Shannon passing. So Buck started plotting, unable to see his boys so down and sad.

Teaming up with Athena had been fun, and she had helped him with everything. In the end, seeing everyone happy and Eddie scream of “Christopher!” when he saw the little guy at the firehouse was more than enough.

After the shift, they had gone to Eddie’s after Chris made a convincing argument of how Buck had to be there to make pancakes in the morning, much to his amusement and Eddie’s fake dismay at his “son’s betrayal”.

When they reached Eddie’s it had been easy to put Chris to bed, tired as he was with all the excitement. Buck smiled noticing his eyes dropping, and let a kiss on his forehead muttering a soft “sweet dreams buddy”.

He went back to find Eddie, who was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer, lost in his thoughts. He offered Buck a beer, and he took it settling beside him.

“He’s out like a light”

“Thanks Ev.”

Buck felt his heart leaping on his chest at his Eddie’s tone… He truly was the “Disaster Bi” stereotype, he thought sipping his beer while trying to hide how much his praise affected him.

“For putting him to bed? Eddie, I love that kid, I do that happily.”

“Not just for this. For everything.” Eddie sighed, looking to the ceiling clutching his bottle “Christmas was going to suck this year. I had so much planned and then Louis and Torres got hurt, and we were stuck on shift.” He turned and looked at Buck in the eyes with a fond smile knocking shoulders with him. “And you came and gave us the best gift anyone could ask for.”

“It was nothing Eds.” He shrugged, but Eddie disagreed with a smile. “It was everything. That’s one of the reasons I love you… You are so selfless; you care so…”

Buck.exe has stopped. Brain rebooting. Need to remember how to breathe and just function cause his world had shifted on its axis. Cause Eddie loved him.

Eddie LOVED HIM.

“Talking to Frank made me see and accept some things about myself.” Eddie’s voice now was tentative, hesitant. Buck looked at him, and Eddie sighed putting his bottle on the counter. “I know what I feel and I know this changes nothing… But I just needed you to know, even if you don’t feel...”

“Eddie, please, shut up.”

Buck’s heart was right. He had known since he asked “Who the hell is that?” to Bobby. He was right. Moving closer to his best friend, his blue eyes pleading and wanting, locked with Eddie’s hazel ones. “Just tell me I can kiss you, please…”

“Yes”

That was all Buck needed to hear.

Grabbing Eddie by the t-shirt he pushed him against the counter, pulling him into a searing kiss while Eddie grasped his shoulders, trapped between the counter and his partner. Their kiss was passionate and dirty, scorching heat under their fingertips and wanting more of it.

One of Eddie’s hand wandered down, exploring Buck’s body, making him shiver and tremble. He traced Buck’s hipbones with his fingers, slowly, teasing the area of the V-line. Still kissing hungrily, filled with want and need.

Dizzy, Buck gasped, and Eddie used the need for air to latch onto his partner’s neck, dropping an open-mouthed kiss that made Buck whine and bare his neck, for Eddie to nip and bite. But he was not idle, and Buck’s hand wandered under Eddie’s t-shirt, running over his abs and making him groan in pleasure. Cheeky and teasing, Buck let his fingertips run up and down, as soft as a feather making Eddie shiver.

“I know we can’t do anything today, but dammit Diaz, you’re driving me crazy,” Buck whispered against Eddie’s lips. But Eddie smirked and moved closer, and Buck shivered when he felt Eddie’s breath and heard his whisper.

_“No voy a volverte loco Evan. Voy a poner tu mundo patas arriba.” _ (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> (1) No voy a volverte loco Evan. Voy a poner tu mundo patas arriba - I'm not going to drive you mad Evan. I'm going to turn your world upside down.


End file.
